Our Happy Ending
by Kumada Chiyu
Summary: Akhirnya kita bisa bersatu. Setelah sekian banyak rintangan yang harus aku lalui, namun kini semua sudah berakhir dengan indahnya. Terima kasih Sasuke-kun, aishiteru./Kini kebahagiaan di hidupku lengkap sudah. Dengan keluarga kecil kita, kini bertambah satu anggota baru. Terima kasih, Sakura, atas semua cintamu. Aishiteru./"Hn... Salada. Uchiha Salada. Bagaimana?"


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

Our Happy Ending by Kumada Chiyu

.

Gak suka, jangan dibaca yaa... Dilarang COPAS tanpa seizin saya.

.

Selamat membaca...

.

.

.

"Ayo, Sakura, terus dorong. Dorong dengan sekuat tenagamu."

"Ngghhh... Huff.. huff... Errgghh..."

"Ayo, dorong sedikit lagi, Sakura. Kepalanya sudah terlihat. Kau pasti bisa." Tsunade kembali berteriak untuk menyemangati Sakura yang sedang dalam proses melahirkan bayi pertamanya itu.

"Errghhh... Ah-Akuh.. huff.. huff.. sudah ngghh... Tidak kuat, _Shisou_." Erang Sakura pelan, dengan peluh yang senantiasa mengucur tak hentinya sejak pertama kali ia berusaha untuk mengejan mengeluarkan bayi yang dikandungnya.

"Kau wanita kuat. Kau pasti bisa, Sakura. Ayo sedikit lagi."

"Urrgghhhh... Sasuke-_kuuunnn_! Aaarghhh!" Teriak Sakura sambil memanggil nama suaminya. Dan disaat ia terakhir berteriak keras, sang bayipun berhasil terdorong keluar secara sempurna. Kini Sakura masih terengah-engah, mencoba menstabilkan napasnya yang mulai putus-putus.

"Ya, selamat Sakura, kau berhasil. Bayimu sudah lahir dengan selamat dan sempurna," Ucap Tsunade dengan raut gembira yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Digendongnya erat bayi merah itu. "Bayimu perempuan."

"Haaahhh... Haahhh... Terima kasih, _Shisou_." Sakura mengucap pelan. Dirinya masih kesusahan bernapas. Diliriknya sang buah hati yang masih berada di tangan Tsunade, tak terasa Sakura tersenyum haru.

"Dia cucuku, Sakura. Semua anak yang lahir di Konoha adalah cucuku."

Tsunade lalu segera menyerahkan bayi yang masih merah itu kepada Shizune, untuk segera dimandikan dan dibalut selimut supaya hangat. Setelah itu, Tsunade kembali fokus kepada Sakura untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa melahirkan pada dirinya tersebut. Tak lama, Sakura segera dipindahkan menuju ruang rawat pasien.

.

.

.

Di depan ruang bersalin, seorang pria sedang duduk tak menentu. Terlihat, ia sedang menggenggam erat kedua tangannya masing-masing, tanda ia sedang menunggu sesuatu dengan tak sabar. Kaki panjangnya yang menjuntai ke bawah saat ia duduk di kursi tunggu itu, kadang bergerak pelan, berkali-kali tanpa jeda, dan kadang berhenti tiba-tiba. Dan sesekali arah pandangnya menuju ke pintu ruang bersalin yang masih tertutup dengan lampu yang masih berwarna merah di atasnya, tanda bahwa aktifitas di dalam ruangan tersebut belumlah selesai. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke sedang menunggu proses kelahiran bayi pertamanya oleh istrinya, Uchiha Sakura.

Tak lama, Sasuke mendengar jeritan sang istri yang begiu keras memanggil namanya dari dalam ruangan. Reflek, Sasuke langsung menatap kembali ke arah pintu, dan bergegas berdiri untuk menghampiri. Namun sayang, pintu tetap terkunci, tak membiarkan dirinya untuk bisa masuk ke dalam untuk menolong istrinya yang sedang berjuang hidup dan mati.

Sasuke mendadak gelisah. Sejak awal ia bersikeras untuk ikut masuk ke dalam untuk menemani sang istri berjuang melahirkan buah cinta mereka yang pertama. Tapi sayang, Tsunade tak mengijinkan. Ia beralasan, kehadiran Sasuke hanya akan memecah konsentrasinya saat ia fokus membantu Sakura melahirkan.

Sasuke mendecih dalam hati, saat ia kembali mengingat kejadiam saat ia dilarang dengan keras untuk tidak ikut masuk ke ruang persalinan.

"Ck, orang tua sialan." Maki Sasuke pelan. Lalu ia kembali duduk di kursi, dan kembali pada rutinitasnya sejak tadi, menunggu Sakura melahirkan.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, lampu di atas pintu ruang bersalin berubah menjadi hijau. Dan pintunya pun terbuka, dengan diikuti sebuah tempat tidur yang berisi Sakura yang terbaring lemah didorong keluar.

Sasuke langsung sigap berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura. "Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya itu, dan ia melihat sosok suaminya sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_... Aku berhasil melahirkan anak kita." Ucap Sakura lemah namun raut bahagia tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Terima kasih, Sakura... Terima kasih..." ucap Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. Sakura membalas genggaman itu walau dengan genggaman yang lemah.

"Hey, Uchiha. Biarkan kami membawa Sakura menuju ruang rawatnya lebih dulu. Kondisinya masih lemah." Tsunade menginterupsi percakapan sepasang suami istri yang masih diliputi kebahagiaan atas kelahiran anak pertama mereka itu secara tidak peduli.

Ia langsung menyuruh beberapa perawat untuk melanjutkan mendorong tempat tidur Sakura, dan dibalas dengan anggukan mengerti.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Tsunade yang masih senantiasa berdiri di hadapannya. Dirinya begitu tidak suka dengan sesorang yang merusak kebahagiaannya saat ini. Walau ia tau orang inilah yang juga telah membantu proses melahirkan istrinya tadi.

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, wajahnya ia tolehkan ke arah samping yang berseberangan dengan Tsunade. "Hn. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

Tsunade menatap horor ke arah Sasuke. "Tumben sekali kau mengucapkan terima kasih, bocah."

Sasuke mendecak. "Terserah." Lalu ia langsung berjalan mengikuti arah yang sang istri lewati tadi. Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang dimana Tsunade masih berdiri menghadap punggung Sasuke.

"Sama-sama, bocah." Tsunade tertawa. Ah, sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke sudah mulai berubah. Waktu begitu cepat mengubahnya menjadi sosok yang dewasa dan bertanggung jawab. Tsunade tersenyum tipis.

_'Berbahagialah kau, Sakura, dengan bocah Uchiha itu.'_

.

.

.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir begitu ia sudah sampai di kamar sang istri dirawat pasca melahirkan. Sakura menoleh, dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Mana anak kita?"

"Mungkin masih di inkubator, sedikit diberi kehangatan mengingat ia masih begiu rapuh." Jawab Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura lembut.

"Sakura, terima kasih."

Sakura menautkan alisnya, bingung. "Kenapa berterima kasih? Apa karena sudah melahirkan anak kita? Kan tadi sudah. Lagipula itu memang kewajibanku."

Sasuke tersenyjm tipis, lalu beringsut mendekati Sakura hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura lembut dan dalam.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi wanita yang begitu mencintaiku." Sasuke teraenyum tipis. Matanya menatap Sakura lembut.

Sakura tak sadar meneteskan air matanya, dan ia pun mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih juga sudah membalas cintaku, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku bahagia bisa berada di sisimu."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku yang sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu dan terus bisa berada di sisimu. Tanpamu, aku mungkin tak bisa sebahagia ini sekarang."

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, sama-sama ya,Sasuke-_kun_."

Mereka terus beradu tatap dengan pandangan salin mencintai dan mengasihi satu sama lain. Hingga suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Masuk." Jawab Sasuke.

Dan dibukalah pintu itu, dan terlihat sosok Shizune yang sedang menggendong sebuah gundukan selimut tebal di kedua lengannya

"Ini anak kalian. Dia perempuan," Shizune lalu menyerahkan ke Sakura hati-hati dan diterima Sakura perlahan. "Susuilah untuk pertama kalinya."

Sakura mengangguk, dan mulai menyusui anaknya. Dan akhirnya Shizune pergi keluar dari kamar rawat Sakura, memberikan sedikit privasi mungkin.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Sasuke langsung mendekati Sakura yang sedang menyusui putri mereka.

"Cantik." Gumam Sasuke pelan. Sakura tertawa. "Nak, lihat ayahmu, memandangmu tak berkedip saking terpesonanya pada dirimu."

Sasuke mendecak sebal mengetahui dirinya digoda oleh istrinya itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun_. Lihatlah, rambutnya hitam seperti dirimu." Sakura berkata antusias dan Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Oh, oh! Lihatlah Sasuke-_kun_, ia membuka mata," Sakura berangsur mendekati Sasuke agar suaminya itu bisa ikut melihat bola mata putri mereka itu. "Waahhh, hitam! Sama seperti matamu Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn." Lagi-lagi Sasuke membalasnya hanya dengan gumaman.

Sakura cemberut. Diliriknya suaminya yang masih asyik saja memandangi putrinya yang begitu memesona.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kalau begitu cepat beri nama untuk anak kita!" Sakura memberi perintah. Sasuke mengernyit tak mengerti dengan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Hn..." Sasuke sempat terdiam sejenak, matanya terus menatap mata Sakura. "Salada. Uchiha Salada, bagaimana?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar nama putrinya itu, menoleh antusias ke arah Sasuke. Mengabaikan bahwa dirinya masih marah dengan Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas lega.

"Ummm... Nama yang bagus, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura kini menatap ke arah putrinya penuh kasih sayang, dibelainya surai hitam putrinya lembut. "Salada-_chan_... Ayah dan Ibu sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggumu tumbuh besar hihi. Pasti kamu akan jadi putri Ibu dan Ayah yang paling cantik."

Sasuke ikut membelai surai hitam putrinya pelan, dan ditatapnya putrinya itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "Hn, jadilah putri kebangganku."

Sasuke dan Sakura lalu saling menatap kedua mata masing-masing, hingga akhirnya saling tersenyum kecil. Kini keluarga kecil itu dalam kebahagiaan yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya. Tangan mereka saling bertaut, dan Sasuke memberikan ciuman panjang di kening Sakura. Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya, menikmati rasa hangat dan penuh kasih yang diberikan suaminya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

Fin.

Terinspirasi oleh ending manga Naruto. Uh-oh, bahkan sampai sekarang gak bisa menghilangkan rasa euforia yang sudah aku rasakan sejak terakhir baca chapter 700 :')

Akhirnya SasuSaku Canon jugaaaa! Yuhuuuuuuu~

Tapi agak sedikit illfee lsama rambut barunya Sasuke. POLEM BO.. haha. Kalo Sakuranya sih, makin cantik bingits hihi. Dan oh, si Salada-chan bener-bener jiplakan Sasuke -_- sinis banget. Che!

Oke, aku masih seneng banget nget nget, karena SasuSaku jadi canon. Akhirnya penantian para Savers berakhir sudah dengan hasil yang diinginkan :')

Yup, terima kasih sudah membaca fic singkatku ini. Maaf kalau ada typo, gak dicek ulang soalnya.

Big hug,

Kumada Chiyu.


End file.
